Dating a Thropp
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: Every weekend, Fiyero and Boq meet up at on-campus Lila's Cafe to discuss the perks and difficulties of dating a Thropp sister. They share their ups and their downs as if one another were a living diary. Primarily musical verse. STORY IDEA NOT MINE! CREDIT TO MYVISIONISDYING.


Dating a Thropp- Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wicked. I'm just grateful for Gregory Maguire for writing it in the first place, and for Lindsay Mendez, Alli Mauzey, Kyle Dean Massey, Carol Kane and Tom Magowan for being an amazing first cast.**

**AN: So… another new story! I must confess…this isn't my idea. I adopted this plot bunny from the Wickedly Hope Pancake Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center. There are SO many fantastic plot bunnies just waiting to be adopted, so I suggest you check it out! The creator of this bunny is MyVisionIsDying, so credit to them! I love this plot bunny, and I intend to take good care of it! As always, please put favorite lines in your reviews! I love them! Also, in your reviews, if you want Boq and Fiyero to talk about something that happened regarding Elphaba and Nessa, let me know!**

* * *

**Week 1**

Ever since Fiyero asked out Elphaba and Boq Nessa, the two young men decided to meet up at the popular on-campus restaurant Lila's Café every weekend to talk about the perks and difficulties of dating the Thropp sisters. It has been one week since they first asked the girls on a date.

"Hey, Fiyero," Boq greeted the prince as he walked into Lila's and sat down across the table from his friend.

"Oh, hey, Boq. I ordered coffee already. Want me to make it a double?" he asked and Boq nodded gratefully.

"Sure. That'd be great."

Fiyero stopped the next waitress to pass them by and doubled his order. Both coffees came out a few minutes later.

"So, how's everything with Nessa?" Fiyero asked, sipping the hot liquid out of his mug. Boq picked up his own cup.

"Okay, I guess. I don't really know what to expect. I mean, she's my first real girlfriend. She's really sweet and stuff, but we don't do much." Fiyero nodded in understanding.

"I want to take it slow with Elphaba, too. This is her first relationship and I don't want to scare her away. It was funny. For the first two days, she didn't believe I actually asked her out," Fiyero said, looking at the Munchkin over the ceramic rim.

"Oh, wow. What'd she do?"

"It was kind of funny; after I initially asked her out, she pinched her arm lightly. When I asked her what she was doing, she literally said 'Making sure I wasn't asleep. You're being serious, right?'. I, of course, told her I _was_ telling the truth, and she nodded, still seeming skeptical. Every time I brought it up, she'd give me this look, almost challenging me to tell her I was lying." Boq laughed lightly as Fiyero recalled his new girlfriend's initial reaction.

"Nessa was just overly excited about everything and started talking fast. Her response was pretty much 'Oh really? Boq, that's wonderful! I'm so glad, and this is going to be great! We deserve each other, don't we, Boq? Oh this is just so Ozmazifying!'" Now it was Fiyero's turn to laugh, imagining the tragically beautiful, wheelchair-bound girl initially freaking out when Boq asked her out.

"Yet another difference between the two sisters."

"Tell me about it."

"Now Elphaba's on my case about that essay due for our history class. She doesn't want me to procrastinate, and she's always nagging at me. 'Why aren't you working on your essay?' 'Have you started it yet?' 'Don't leave it to the last minute, Fiyero!'" the Vinkun prince's voice got higher pitched as he quoted the green girl.

"You sound just like Galinda!" Boq laughed, and soon Fiyero joined in.

"Yeah. Fae wouldn't like me quoting what she said using that voice." Boq looked at his friend questioningly.

"Fae? Where did _that_ come from? There's no 'Fae' in Elphaba, Fiyero."

"Gee, Boq. You must _really_ think I'm brainless," Boq laughed at the prince's response. "Being totally honest, I have no idea where the nickname initially came from. It just slipped out, I guess. But it stuck. I consider myself lucky Elphaba didn't try to murder me the first time I said it. You know how she feels about 'Elphie'." Boq continued laughing, earning himself some strange looks from customers and staff members. "Speaking of Galinda…" Fiyero trailed off and Boq groaned.

"No. Don't even bring that up."

"It was _hilarious_! You followed her around like a lovesick puppy! What happened to that?" Fiyero asked, curious about the sudden change in his friend's interests.

"I guess I realized that I didn't have a chance with her, and a great girl was right there in front of me. Nessa's great," Boq smiled, thinking of his girlfriend.

"Aw. Little Biq's in _love,"_ the Vinkun prince mocked, making a face at the Munchkin.

Boq's face and ears turned tomato red. "Shut _up_ Fiyero. We've only gone on one date!"

"That's the _exact_ same look that was on your face when you were smitten with Galinda," Fiyero pointed out, and Boq's face got even redder (if that was even possible. Apparently it was).

"Shut up!"

"I don't think I will," Fiyero responded to Boq's embarrassment by triumphantly smirking and taking another sip of his coffee. The Munchkin punched his shoulder over the table, some of the hot beverage sloshing over the rim of the mug.

"Dude!" It was Boq's turn to laugh at Fiyero's expense. "Shiz! I've got class in ten minutes!" Fiyero exclaimed, looking at his watch, jumping out of his seat and digging his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a five dollar bill and tossed it onto the table. "See you later, Biq!" He bid the other boy goodbye before speed walking out of Lila's and down the street.

Boq picked up his mug once again, chuckling as he finished off the cup.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think! This is going to be a laid-back (maybe low-drama) fic. Send your reviews with favorite lines, comments and any suggestions for the perks and downsides that come along when Boq and Fiyero start dating the Thropps. :)**


End file.
